Sterling Love
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: She was worth it. He had waited ten years for her, he could wait longer if need be. In the end, true love waits.


Rael Kertia observed the scene before him with a blank expression. He showed no emotion at the moment. It was much like how he felt on the inside; he felt nothing. He felt neither joy, nor sadness. Maybe he felt acceptance, he was not sure. But he certainly did not feel joy at the moment.

His breath hitched up slightly, and finally, he felt something. His heart hammered in his chest as he took in the beautiful sight before him. He felt warm inside as he took in every gorgeous detail that stood out. How could someone disarm him, yet strengthen him at the same time? Even now, his heart yearned for her, and he wanted to reach out and touch her, caress her, hold her.

In a room full of people, his gaze was always drawn to her.

Seira J. Loyard was a pure angel, her very presence a radiant blessing. The light blush on her cheeks grew as she received compliments, even congratulations from those in the room. Her white hair, normally straight, was now curled down her back. The shorter strands framed her face, her red eyes standing out. The white wedding dress she wore was as elegant and form fitting. But the small smile, that small, shy smile that she wore was her true asset. What he would give to have that smile directed at him.

But it was just not meant to be.

In that moment, Rael saw Han Shinwoo stride forward. The red-head's smile was bright as he took his new bride's hands in his own. He looked extremely sharp in his dark suit, his red hair still a casual mess; a mess that Seira loved. Yet the smile on Shinwoo's face was just as bright as the lights that hung from the ceiling. He leaned in, whispering in her ear, and Seira's blush grew. She looked down quickly, eyelashes fluttering before placing a quick kiss on her new husband's cheek.

It nearly made Rael's stomach churn. In fact, it did. He took another sip of the champagne, the taste bitter on his tongue and doing nothing to quench the ache he felt as another man touched his Seira. He hoped he was not glaring. He would hate to make Seira uncomfortable on her special day, even if it was a day celebrating another man stealing what was his.

He often found himself asking what the human had that he didn't. How had the human even beat him? The human hadn't even tried to win her affections! It had just...happened. As if the love they shared came naturally without any need to prove themselves. It was a shared love between them, an attraction that only seemed to grow.

He looked down at his black shoes, unable to stare any longer at the moment the bride and groom was sharing. He could faintly hear Tao making cat calls as he took pictures. No doubt Takeo and M21 were monitoring everything going on and making sure that their friend behaved. Frankenstein was probably making sure that the day would stay perfect for Seira and Shinwoo, no doubt running ragged as he kept everything in a neat, orderly fashion.

Seira had told Rael multiple times before that he was not her type. But what was her type? What was different about him and the human? Aside from being near immortal and one of the most powerful beings in the world, what was really different between him and Shinwoo?

He had thought that he was making some progress in his relationship with her. He thought that he might have a chance with her, that she would see him the way that he saw her. He thought that maybe, just maybe with time, that she would accept his proposals, that she would be his forever.

He would not deny that he was attracted to her, he still was. Seeing her with another, with a man that was not _him,_ still hurt. The humiliation he felt when he received Raizel's pitying gaze days after her engagement was announced had been a strong blow. He did not need anyone's pity, he did not need their so called comforting presence. The only presence he desired was leaving him for another. Everyone knew about his feelings towards Seira. They all knew his desires.

He was proud with how he had handled the news. A small part of him had already known that he had lost, that Seira's heart had not yet been his. Yes, their relationship had improved, grown even, but she did not yet see him as 'her type' yet.

One day, maybe. One day.

Still, it had been the hardest lie when he had told her that he was happy she had given her heart to someone who was not him.

The music that started up drew his attention, and he looked upward to see Shinwoo and Seira share their first dance as husband and wife. His eyes scanned the area, if only to avoid looking at Seira's smiling face and Shinwoo's gaze of adoration. He spotted several Nobles and fellow students from the high school clustered about. Tao was still snapping pictures eagerly, while Takeo monitored the food table, making sure they didn't run out. Yuna was by M21's side, the young girl still pinning for the werewolf shifter. Both Ikhan and Suyi were together at the snack table. He saw Frankenstein by Raizel's side, as always.

He frowned when he could not spot the one Noble whom he assumed was going to be here at this celebration.

"I'm surprised you gave up so easily," Regis stated suddenly.

Ah, there he was.

Rael merely raised an eyebrow. He had not even heard the young Noble approach him. Was he that immersed in his own thoughts that he could not pick up the other Noble's presence? "Oh? What do you mean?"

Regis shrugged as he stood by Rael's side, observing the dancing couple. "I mean, you just...gave up. You could have pursued her. You know that her feelings towards you had changed. This day might not have come at all if you had acted sooner."

"Are you trying to, as the humans say, 'rub salt on the wounds'?" Rael asked. He took a sip of his drink, noting that it still tasted bitter. He watched as the song ended, and the father-daughter dance was to commence. Unsurprisingly, Gejutel stepped up to dance with Seira. Though Rael wouldn't be surprised if Frankenstein tried to steal a special dance with his former 'house-wife' later.

"I am trying to understand," Regis said. "Why did you back down?" His gaze softened. "I care for Seira, and I am happy for her. With that said, I am grateful that you did not make a scene when she announced her engagement. But I was still surprised when you seemed...resigned. Almost as if you had given up."

Rael hummed thoughtfully. "You are mistaken, Regis. I did not give up, but merely stepped back." He watched as Frankenstein finally stole Seira away, dancing with her happily.

"I knew the feelings Seira had towards Shinwoo," he continued. "I also knew of her changed feelings towards me. That had given me hope that maybe, someday, she would see me in a different way. But while her feelings for me might have changed, her feelings for Shinwoo would not." He shook his blond head. "He makes her happy, and a life with him, with the one she loves, will make her truly happy. That is what she deserves and what I hope she has. Even if I am not included in that life." But, that wasn't to say he hadn't given up. He kept that thought to himself.

Regis nodded in satisfaction, a small smile on his face. "I once doubted your true feelings towards her, but I can see it now. You do care for her."

Ugh. 'Care.' Such a simple word, and one that did not describe how he saw Seira.

"No, Regis," Rael said firmly, his voice sure. "I love her." And that was the strongest declaration he could ever make. Yet, it still hurt to think that it might not be returned.

Regis blinked, startled at the declaration. "Then...why did you just...let her go?" The confusion was evident in his voice as he gazed at the Kertia Clan Leader.

"Because," Rael started simply. "While Shinwoo may be married to Seira, he is still human. He is not like us, and he will eventually pass on in the next eighty years or so. He will perish either by the sword of war or the blade of time. When that time does come, I will be there for Seira."

Regis stared at him, eyes wide. "That's cold, Rael," he said lowly, his eyes narrowed.

"That's who I am," Rael replied simply, unaffected how the other Noble might view him. "One way or another, I will have Seira." He finished his drink, placing it down on a nearby table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it is time that I dance with the bride."

Regis watched with growing trepidation as Rael walked over to the dance floor. He then noted how Seira smiled lightly at Rael before leaving Shinwoo's side to dance with the Kertia Clan Leader. Both waltzed onto the dance floor, and Regis noted how easily Rael held Seira in his arms.

With a tired sigh, Regis took his drink from a passing servant. Whatever happened, he wished the new couple, and possibly Rael, the best.

It was going to be an interesting century.


End file.
